Daughter of Evil: Nana's Story
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Part one of a collab. Princess Nana gets everything she wants, when she wants it. But when she wants the prince from the next kingdom and gets rejected for another princess, the daughter of evil's days of terror may come to an end. Xover with Vocaloid.


_**Daughter of Evil: Nana's story**_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh. Now let it start!_

Many many a year ago, when the world was divided by rich and thriving kingdoms, there was one kingdom that sank further and further into the depths of despair. When the king passed on, leaving only a princess of the age fourteen to ascend the throne, people worried she would not be a good ruler.

They couldn't be more right.

The princess, spoiled by nature and demanding, sucked everything the kingdom had to offer. If money was low, she would raise taxes. If food was low, she would take from the tables of families. And those who dared opposed her...well, let's just say they were never seen with their head ever again.

While her kingdom suffered and remained dying, the princess could not have been more merrier. Her wardrobe was certainly the finest thing anyone had ever seen in their life. Her horse, lovingly named Josephine, was the strongest and fastest steed in the land. With her loving servant by her side, she could be queen of the world if she wanted to.

Back in the day, she was known as Princess Nana. The spider, the predator, the daughter of evil.

_**&-&-&-&**_

"Oh, time for snack," Nana chirped happily as the church bells rang. She was the only one who exuded such a happy demeanor. The citizens of her kingdom were watching in horror as another man had his head cut off by the guillotine. This was the fifth man in one week. Would their princess ever stop? Or will she continue ordering heads until the whole kingdom was dead?

Princess Nana left the execution area and boarded her carriage. Although the castle was a short walk back, the princess insisted on being escorted in her royal carriage. Her driver was none other than her loyal servant...a boy whose face was strikingly similar to her own.

"Back to the castle, Popo!" the princess ordered. "And ensure that my snack is ready, pronto!"

"As you say, Princess Nana," the servant replied. With a flick of the reins, the horses were sent galloping and the townsfolk hurried to get out of the way of the carriage. The princess sat back in her seat and sighed contently. Maybe now those pathetic common folk would learn their lesson and stop opposing her rule. So what if they were starving and dying? So what if they were poor and sick? None of that really affected her, as long as she continued to feast and dance. No matter what, they would always bow down to her. She was the princess, and what she said goes. No questions should be asked.

Her thoughts than drifted to a man of the next kingdom. He was the only thing she was not succeeding on getting, for some reason. The prince of the kingdom of light, as they called it, was a man worthy to be by her side. Although she sent many envoys and gifts to him, they were all sent back with notes of rejection. The princess was beginning to get annoyed. She had so much planned out! A grand wedding, the biggest of all time! Why on Earth was he rejecting her??

She had to know. But if she left the country, there would be so much scandal and fuss.

Thankfully, she had a solution.

As soon as she stepped out of the carriage, she faced her loyal servant, who was bowing his head. "Popo, I have a special task for you. I want you to go to the Kingdom of Light and seek out their prince. I want you to find out why he has been rejecting my gifts and envoys. As soon as you find out why, return here and deliver the news."

"Yes, my princess. Shall I depart after snack time?" Popo asked.

"Yes. I must have my snack first," Nana said. She hurried to the castle, eager for her daily afternoon snack. Popo followed her, as always.

For he would always serve her well.

The snack already prepared by the chefs in the kitchen was ready for the princess. Popo slipped a towel over his arm and carried the snack to the princess's private table. As duty calls, he stood by her table and waited until the princess was finished eating, for it was impolite for a servant to abandon a lady during her meal time. The princess smiled and dug through her delicious cake, which was decorated with the shape of a spider. Why the princess loved spiders so much was unknown to everyone who worked in the castle but Popo.

Finally, the princess wiped her mouth off delicately with a napkin and drank her milk. She nodded in dismissal at Popo, who bowed once more and left the room. Nana trusted Popo more than any of the spineless idiots who served her. She knew he would get the task done.

What was Prince Pit hiding, though? Nana would be restless until she found out.

_**&-&-&-&**_

Exactly one day after the servant had left, he had returned with a grim look on his face. Nana anxiously invited him to stand in front of her and deliver the news. Sitting on her throne and tapping her fingers impatiently on the armrest, the princess stared at the servant's grim face. "Well? What have you learned?"

"My princess, the prince Pit is rejecting your favors...because his heart has been taken already by another girl."

Something snapped in Nana's mind. At first she could not believe what she heard...another girl? How could that be?!

The princess was at such a loss for words, so the servant continued. "According to the people of the Kingdom of Light, they have been seeing one another for quite some time now. It is also said they are to be married next spring. And-"

Nana wouldn't hear anymore of it. She screamed in rage and grabbed the nearest glass decoration and smashed it on the floor. Popo stood by until Nana's screams were reduced to hoarse coughs and gasps for air.

"Who is she?" Nana rasped.

"The princess of the Golden Kingdom," Popo replied.

_"Zelda!!" _Nana hissed. Up until now, the princess of the Golden Kingdom had never been a bother to Nana. Now Nana decided she couldn't hate anyone even more than she hated Princess Zelda. That girl had taken someone important to her...she had to pay!

"Wreck the Golden Kingdom!!" Nana yelled. "Show no mercy to the people! And kill that princess! I want her dead!!"

Every servant in the vicinity, including Popo, was shocked. Nana had demanded money, ordered executions of bitter opposing townsfolk and made threats that scared everyone out of their wits, but she had _never _declared a war.

But what the princess says, goes. With heavy hearts, the soldiers marched out to spill the blood of the innocent. Lucky Popo was given the task of cutting down the Princess Zelda. And Nana, satisfied with her work, resumed life as if nothing had happened.

With Zelda gone, she and Pit could finally realize their love for each other and be married.

But things were never that easy.

It didn't take very long for the Golden Kingdom to strike back. And the prince of the Kingdom of Light, overwhelmed with grief, rose up to strike back. In order for victory to be assured, he summoned the best swordswoman known: a lady of green hair and blue clothing and a powerful sword known as Mani Katti. Combining the armies of the Golden Kingdom and his own, they fought their way past Princess Nana's army and up to the court. Servants fled the approaching army and ran to safety, leaving the lovely and dainty princess to fend for herself.

Lyndis, the lady of green hair, stared at the princess in disgust. She was young, but no one had taught her any better on ruling a kingdom and dealing with jealousy. Because of this little girl, thousands of innocent people were dead...including a princess whose only crime was loving a prince. They could have been perfectly happy and living in peace, but it all had come to a tragic end.

Justice would now be served.

The princess was held in a prisoner's cell. To the surprise of both Lyndis and Prince Pit, she went quietly, without any objections or protests. She called for no aid or for someone to save her. Instead of questioning the suspicious behavior, both Lyndis and Pit called out for victory and announced to the kingdom that the evil princess would be beheaded at three o'clock in the following day.

Yet Lyndis could not shake the feeling of being a butterfly caught in a spider's web. Though she felt like something was wrong, without proof, she could do nothing.

Everyone in the kingdom slept peacefully that night. The people were relieved they would finally be spared from the terror the evil princess had been spreading in their hearts. There were no tears, no sadness, no remorse for Princess Nana from her people. Many families, especially the families of those who had been beheaded by Princess Nana's orders, were eagerly awaiting their revenge...when the heavy blade slices through that princess's neck and the blood flows faster than spilled milk.

Finally, the bells that signaled the end began to rang. The princess's head was lowered into position. An executor from the Kingdom of Light read off her crimes as an eager crowd looked on. Prince Pit could only stare at the princess in utter hatred and wonder why she didn't look afraid. Lyndis stood by his side, though there was nothing she could do to comfort him.

The executor rolled up the long list of crimes and went to the side of the giant blade. Just before he could bring the blade down, the princess looked up without giving any eyes to the crowd. -She- smiled...and said...

_"Oh, time for snack."_

_CLANG_

Thus bringing an end to the evil Princess Nana. Those who speak of her today whisper, "Oh she was truly the daughter of evil."

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Massive fun to do. **

**This is part one in a collaboration between Crystalthewarrior and myself. Our job was to write about the Story of Evil (Vocaloid) into two stories: the Daughter of Evil (Nana) and the Servant of Evil. So if this story feels incomplete to you, that's because **_**it's not finished. **_**Wait for the story of the Servent of Evil to completely know it all! 8D**

**It is recommended you read this one first. And if you're still confused, go look up Daughter of Evil by Rin Kagamine on YouTube with english subs to see the whole part of this story.**

**Credits:**

**Nana as Rin Kagamine**

**Popo as Len Kagamine**

**Pit as Kaito**

**Zelda as Miku Hatsune**

**Lyn (Lyndis) as Meiko**

**The song and the program Vocaloid belong to Yamaha. **

**Reviews are loved, as always.**

**-Moonlit Assassin**


End file.
